El hijo de Alucard
by Alucard-sama
Summary: Naruto es el hijo de Alucard y Seras, dejado en Konoha para que no sea un esclavo de Hellsing como sus padres... lamentablemente los deseos de sus padres cayeron en oídos sordos. Crossover Hellsing/Naruto y mas tarde Rosario Vampire. Naru/harem. Consejo civil, Minato, Sarutobi, Sakura y Kiba bashing
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo 

En la noche oscura y fría de un décimo de octubre, una joven pareja se dirigía hacia el orfanato de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Sin embargo, fácilmente llamaban la atención.

El hombre, que era muy alto, tenía la piel pálida, pelo negro oculto tras un sombrero rojo y ojos rojos también ocultos tras unas gafas de sol naranja. Estaba vestido con una gabardina de cuello alto color rojo, guantes blancos con un pentagrama en ellos, una camisa blanca, un traje negro, una corbata roja y botas militares negras, dos pistolas con un cañón largo, una era plateada y la otra era negra, sus dientes eran afilados mostrando una sádica sonrisa. Su nombre era anteriormente Vlad Drácula pero ahora era Alucard Nosferatu, el rey de los no-muertos y ahora orgulloso padre hasta

Junto a él, llevando una pequeña cuna mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al niño pequeño en esta, era una mujer no muy alta, no es tan alta como el hombre junto a ella, pero tiene altura normal para una mujer, era un poco pálida, rubia con un peinado en forma de piña y un flequillo tapando su ojo derecho y de grandes ojos rojos, usaba un traje femenino del ejército color rojo oscuro mostrando sus torneadas piernas y haciendo notar sus grandes pechos y sus colmillos eran afilados pero aún así su sonrisa era hermosa. Era la novia de Alucard, Seras Victoria y orgullosa madre del pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos

Sin embargo, su sonrisa murió cuando ambos llegaron a su destino: orfanato de Konoha. La sonrisa de la mujer murió justo cuando vio el edificio y abrazó a la cuna cerca de ella, su compañero puso una de sus enguantadas manos en el hombro de la muchacha y frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento mucho, pequeño...- la mujer rubia, dijo con un acento británico mientras frotaba el pelo rubio del bebé, luego miró a su compañero -Y lo siento ... por tener que hacer esto a nuestro hijo, amo – dijo mirando al hombre.

El gruñó de rabia e impotencia, luego volteó a ver el pequeño bebé durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna... que era tan lindo, tan inocente y tan puro... quería abrazarlo, el era su hijo que llevaba su sangre. Sería un gran y poderoso vampiro, al pensar en es no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa sincera. La mujer se secó una lágrima de sus ojos y besó suavemente al bebé en la frente

- Todavía no puedo creer que tú naciste... de verdad quisiera poder criarte por mi misma, pero si te quedas conmigo serás un esclavo de Hellsing por mucho, mucho tiempo- le susurró al bebé con mucha tristeza.

El hombre miró a la cabeza del bebé para acariciar suavemente su cabello, pero fue detenido por las manos suaves de su hijo, sus ojos pequeños carmesí miran fijamente detrás del hombre más grande de pelo azabache, las pequeñas manos del bebé frotan suavemente las de su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos amantes sonrieron de orgullo y alegría… pero tuvieron que seguir caminando.

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió triste, por lo que los ojos rojo sangre del bebé la miraban con confusión, y le habló en voz baja y triste.

- Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida ... pero yo soy un soldado y no tengo otra opción- dijo mientras las lágrimas se forman lentamente en sus ojos -Elegí a luchar, y luchar trae el odio, puedo ser una cazadora, pero sé que también puedo ser objeto de caza ... y si tu estuvieras con nosotros, seguramente te esclavizarían como sirviente por el resto de tu vida, y para alguien que no muere de viejo eso es mucho tiempo... así que por favor, perdóname a mí y a tu padre, hijo mío- le susurro con voz temblorosa.

El bebé no contestó, pero miró a su madre con una expresión atónita, como si hubiera entendido lo que dijo. Luego miró a su padre, abriendo su boca, pero sin arrullos, llegando a él con sus diminutos miembros. Su padre lo miró... sus ojos se suavizaron, en lugar de tener su mirada demente que llevaba siempre portaba una de profunda calidez del verdadero amor dirigido al recién nacido que él y la mujer con el niño pequeño crearon.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, se quitó el sombrero, se la quitó y la puso encima de la cabeza de su hijo, en el sombrero había un frasco de líquido rojo junto con una nota que decía "cuando renuncies a la humanidad, bébelo". Su único deseo, así como el de su novia, era que su bebé pudiera tener una vida feliz en este lugar. El sabía de este pueblo debido al paso de las sombras el cual si era afinado lo suficiente te podía llevar a otras dimensiones paralelas.

Sabían que la gente de aquí tenía poderes sobrenaturales que casi podían coincidir con los suyos, por lo que ambos tenían la esperanza de que incluso si sus habilidades eran inusuales su bebé podría ser visto como normal en un lugar donde todo el mundo tenía las grandes poderes. Querían que viviera una vida feliz, tener amigos en este lugar sin él tener que preocuparse de las batallas...

Pero su único deseo llegó a oídos sordos.

(Más tarde, esa noche)

Un gigantesco zorro rojo con nueve colas apareció de la nada cerca de las puertas de la hoja. Su chacra de gran alcance escapo fuera de su cuerpo, matando o hiriendo a cualquiera que esté cerca. Su rugido crea ondas de choque devastadores que hicieron estallar todo. Sus garras desgarraban el suelo, emitiendo pequeños terremotos y grandes daños a las casas. Ninjas de los diferentes niveles estaban tratando de luchar contra la bestia demoníaca poderosa como su alboroto no presentó ningún signo de detener o incluso disminuir.

El espectáculo era insoportable para las familias, amigos y compañeros a los que perdieron las personas que eran importantes para ellos. El Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sentí tristeza y dolor al ver a su amada esposa muerta en el lugar donde Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze dio a luz a su primera hija. Después de armarse de valor, rápidamente se vistió con su armadura vieja y se fue al campo de batalla.

Detrás de él estaba un escuadrón de ANBU, todo listo para la batalla. Se volteó hacia ellos y habló alto y claro - hombres, todos sabemos que debe hacerse un sacrificio... y sé que Kushina no estará dispuesta a dar a sus hijos, así que quiero que me traigan el niño mas joven que puedan encontrar en el orfanato- exclamó con voz de mando mientras todos los ANBU se retiraban.

Sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta de la figura enmascarada controlar a la bestia con una sonrisa oscura como un lugar fuera de la aldea un hombre con el sol besó el pelo de punta rubia, chaleco verde, pantalón negro, con los tobillos vendados, tratando de encontrar una manera de llegar más rápido a su esposa.

Minato utilizó su Hiraishin para tele transportarse de regreso a su casa, sólo para ver a Kushina acunar y calmar a su primera hija. La intención de matar del Kyuubi fue tan fuerte que se pudo sentir en su hogar lejos de las puertas. El, se dirigió a Kushina.

-Kushina. ¿Sabes lo que debe hacer?- el hombre dijo solemnemente mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. Kushina rápidamente protegió a su hija de él. Ella sabía muy bien acerca de lo que pensaba -¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas Minato! ¡Los habitantes de este pueblo intentarán matar a Narumi! ¡No voy a dejarte!- Kushina le gritó, pero se estremeció de dolor.

-Lo siento Kushina, pero voy a hacer lo que debo para asegurarme de que mi casa sea segura- dijo el yondaime mientras seguía acercándose a la reciente madre.

-Minato, te mataré si haces lo que yo creo que va a hacer- Kushina usó su chakra para que Minato retrocediera de miedo. Kushina era una temida Kunoichi, y fue una de los shinobis más fuertes que existe. - ¡Yo no lo permitiré!- gritó antes de usar la última de sus fuerzas, y siendo una maestra del sello más allá de su marido, ella dibujó un sello en el estómago de su hija usando su chakra.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron ya que él sabía que nunca podría llegar a su nivel en fuinjitsu. Podría crear sellos con sólo su chakra, y ella podría usar casi cualquier tipo de soporte para sus sellos. Para su sorpresa completa y horror, ella usó su chakra para hacer un sello muy especial. Observándolo, sabía muy bien lo que este sello podría hacer. Era conocido como el bloqueador de sello; un jutsu utilizado por los maestros para evitar que otro sello fuera puesto en ellos o en otros.

Minato estaba ahora lleno de miedo mientras Kushina se desmayó por el cansancio y el estrés, pero aún así ella sujetaba a su hija cerca como una verdadera madre protegiendo a sus crías. Minato no lo podía creer, su esposa le había quitado la única forma de detener el Kyuubi. Ahora él no tenía medios para sellar la bestia, ya que sólo un niño podría ser utilizado para contener un bijuu y no había otros niños nacidos hoy.

Minato estaba dispuesto a punto de salir a combatir a la bestia cuando de repente oyó un grito. Entonces miró detrás de sí mismo... y encontró a su predecesor, con un niño pequeño, de pelo rubio en una pequeña cuna con un sombrero excesivamente grande sobre su cabeza. El viejo mono le dio el niño al otro Hokage.

-Minato, este chico va a ser capaz de tomar el lugar de su hija... ah, y no te preocupes por el sacrificio, hemos encontrado a alguien dispuesto a tomar tu lugar, un imbécil al que le lavamos el cerebro para ser una de nuestras armas – habló un poco cansado por correr tanto. De repente, los labios de Minato se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada.

-Perfecto, me preocupaba que tendría que morir como un héroe- dijo y luego miró a Kushina -Bueno, al menos era útil para algo más que simplemente darme una hija, si no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente mi alma estaría en el estómago del Shinigami por usar el shiki fuin- luego miró al muchacho con una sonrisa repugnante- Vas a salvar esta aldea, y serás su nueva arma pequeño, te guste o no – dijo dando el niño que lo miró y le dio una sonrisa, pero si uno pudiera ver con cuidado, vería que era muy parecida a la de su padre.

Fin del prólogo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

(Diez años más tarde)

Una noche de luna llena, un Naruto de diez años fue golpeado, odiaba su nombre ya que se lo dio el causante de su dolor, Minato Namikaze. El joven ensangrentado, cubierto de moretones y cortes con sólo los pantalones después de haber sido duramente torturado... para él habría sido un día normal, en realidad, así es cómo el pueblo lo trató. Pero esta vez fue mucho peor, porque estaba cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que su principal enemigo, Fugaku Uchiha, y sus Uchiha que lo respaldaban.

Naruto nunca era ayudado o incluso visto como una persona, fue atrapado fácilmente por los Uchiha, gracias a los aldeanos que los ayudaron avisándoles al verlos, básicamente, lo vendieron a los Uchiha sólo para besar sus culos arrogantes. Al niño no le importaba ser torturado por que ya se había quebrado hace años y ahora siempre sonreía con todos sus dientes y les jugaba bromas a los aldeanos.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaba ser torturado por que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba sorprendido al ver una niña de pelo azabache que había llorado con todo su corazón cuando su "padre" hizo lo imperdonable: mató a su madre por poder. Y peor aún, el hijo de puta tenía otro rehén: ¡Hinata Hyuga!

Afortunadamente, ambas estaban inconscientes y no podían escuchar las palabras del hombre sobre lo que harían con ambas.

El jefe del clan se acercó y les dio una sonrisa burlona -Esta puta dio más problemas de los que valía la pena ... bueno, al menos, no perdimos a uno de nuestros miembros del clan cuando tratamos de secuestrarla cuando esos hijos de puta de Kumo escaparon. Fue una buena idea cambiar con el embajador- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - No sólo el clan Hyuga se vio aún más patético de lo que ya era, los vieron como asesinos y casi pierden la cabeza del clan... pero bueno, mientras que ese hijo de puta no está muerto, al menos sé que su hermano se está pudriendo en el infierno por pensar que es mejor que nosotros, la elite Uchiha-

Luego, vio a su propia hija -Y bien, bien, bien... parece que finalmente tu madre me dio algo bueno. Tch, no debería haberme casado con esa puta, todas las mujeres son buenas para la cría, y ella tenía las agallas que me desafían, ¡A MI, SU AMO! Yo soy el jefe del clan del mejor clan en este mundo, y se atrevió a tratar de detenerme por el bien de este pueblo que nos ve como una amenaza... bueno, me aseguré de que no siguiera hablando, de forma permanente -

Uno de los Uchiha gimió -Oh, vamos, Fugaku-sama, no debió haber matado a la puta, por lo menos deberíamos haber disfrutado de violarla- habló como si fuera los más normal del mundo y Naruto aún atado y torturado lo miró con odio, si había algo que despreciaba eran los pervertidos y los violadores.

Fugaku levantó la mano al hombre sin ninguna preocupación – No es importante, después de todo, eso es para lo único que las mujeres Uchiha son buenas, para dar herederos. Por lo tanto ¿por qué mi hija está aún con vida y aquí?, todo para ustedes- el maldito despertó a la pobre muchacha que se puso a llorar más fuerte, aterrorizada por el aspecto de los bastardos seguidores de su padre le dieron. A continuación, Fugaku se burló de la otra chica -Y esta perra también servirá para ese propósito, después de todo, el clan Hyuuga tiene que pagar por pensar que son un clan de la elite como el nuestro, y vamos a utilizar esta pequeña zorra para criar un fuerte Uchiha y usar su poder para nosotros – el bastardo de verdad despertaba la furia del rubio jinchuriki.

Finalmente, se dirigió a sus compañeros de clan con una mirada molesta en los ojos -Mis compañeros de clan, hemos sido el mayor del clan que alguna vez ha aparecido en este pueblo. ¡Nunca tuvimos uno de los nuestros que se declare Hokage a pesar de nuestra grandeza! Durante años, la gente se olvidó del poder del Sharingan. Sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo se ha logrado capturar al demonio para que podamos utilizarlo como el arma que debe estar bajo nuestro control. ¡Ahora es nuestro momento! ¡Vamos a asumir el control, y para el final de la noche vamos a prevalecer y ser dioses entre los hombres! – exclamó.

El resto de los Uchiha hombre estaban animados por la idea de ser los nuevos líderes de la aldea. Sin embargo, algunos de esos gritos pronto se convirtieron en gritos de dolor y agonía:

-¡E-eres un traidor! -gritó uno de los miembros de los principales seguidores de Fugaku, antes de que un Ninjato le atravesó la garganta.

Entró Itachi Uchiha en su uniforme ANBU, ¡y de verdad que se veía cabreado! Le ardían los ojos con odio mientras su mirada enviaba puñales al alma del hombre que una vez llamó padre, sin embargo, sus ojos no eran los dos ojos rojos con tres comas en ellos, eran un par de mangekiou sharingan... Igual que los de su padre.

-Lo bueno es que supe de esto cuando yo maté a tu madre- dijo Fugaku mientras miraba de nuevo a su hijo.

-Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez- dijo Itachi con veneno en su voz calmada -Yo en realidad quería darte un poco de tiempo, pensando que mis hermanos pequeños tendrían un poco más de amor... debería haberte asesinado hace años- completó con rabia.

Fugaku sonrió cruelmente -Pero no lo hiciste... y todo por esta estúpida de tu hermana- se rió él... e hizo algo que nadie esperaría... ¡puso una navaja en la garganta de su hija que dormía! Sonrió más al conmocionado Itachi -Si te atreves a dar un paso más, voy a matar a esta perra, y luego la puta Hyuga y, finalmente, haré que el demonio coma sus cadáveres justo en frente de tus ojos-

-¡F-Fugaku-sama!- gritó uno de los Uchiha.

-Qué es yo- las palabras del loco tirano murieron en su garganta por lo que vio.

¡Naruto ya había tenido suficiente! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo? Mató a su propia esposa por poder, se atrevió a pensar en su hija como una fábrica de niños y la dejaría ser violada, ¡y planeaba la violación de una pobre chica inocente que no tenía nada que ver con esto!

Estaba loco, y no ayudaba que esta noche era de luna llena, pero lo importante es que esta luna era de color rojo sangre, como sus ojos. Decidió hacer un sacrificio por esas niñas y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo el cual contenía un líquido rojo, la nota decía que cuando renunciara a su humanidad lo bebiera, pues si estos Uchiha eran humanos el no deseaba ser uno.

De un sorbo tragó todo el contenido y su mente se vio llena de los acontecimientos de los últimos 100 años en la memoria de su padre. Vio como era vencido por Abraham Van Hellsing y posteriormente esclavizado a toda su familia, vio como peleo en la segunda guerra mundial en contra de los nazis y luego fue encerrado para ser liberado posteriormente por Integra Hellsing, vio como peleo en su nombre mientras crecía y finalmente vio como mordía a una chica rubia de muy buenos atributos que estaba agonizando, vio como poco a poco ambos se enamoraban y luego de meses ella quedo embarazada, Alucard sabía que si el niño nacía en esta mansión sería obligado a servir a la familia Hellsing por mucho tiempo. Él vampiro de rojo hizo una ilusión para que el embarazo de Seras no fuera notado por humanos. Aprovecharon la semana en la que Integra se fue de viaje para poder ir a un hospital donde la rubia vampiresa dio a luz, ambos nombraron al niño como el antiguo nombre de Alucard, Vlad. Finalmente viajaron por el reino de las sombras hasta la dimensión de las naciones elementales y como dicen el resto es historia.

Naruto, no, Vlad tenía deseos de llorar al saber que sus padres de verdad lo quisieron y no lo abandonaron como siempre oía de la gente del pueblo. Pero aún así debía ayudar a las niñas atadas junto a él por los Uchiha.

Ah, sí, el de Uchiha, esos hijos de puta traidores, solo dos de ellos se merecían vivir... el resto no se merecía esta luna, su luna, que era demasiado hermosa para que ellos la tengan, ¡no merecían ver la belleza de la luna! Lo habían llamado un monstruo, y ellos eran peores que los verdaderos monstruos, ellos querían matar por poder, para usarlo como un arma. Y eso le molestó.

Podía sentir algo en su interior, algo poderoso, algo fuera de este mundo... sustituyó su ropa rota con una camisa de fuerza negra sin agarre en la mangas y luego con un poco de fuerza destruyó las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, su mirada portaba mucha locura y sus afilados y blancos dientes estaban torcidos en una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, como su padre. (NOTA: entre los recuerdos de Alucard Naruto vio todos sus poderes y como hacerlos o y también para saber como se ve Naruto imaginen a Alucard cuando lo despierta Integra solo que rubio)

El ruido de las cuerdas rotas despertó a las niñas que estaban anteriormente inconscientes.

- ¡Itachi-nii, por favor, ayúdanos!- Satsuki gritó a su hermano, quien de inmediato corrió hacia ella en un shunshin antes de cortar las cabezas de los traidores Uchiha que las mantenían como rehén, al igual que Hinata. Esto sorprendió a Satsuki y Hinata con horror al ver a su primer asesinato, pero se quedaron en estado de shock total al ver a Itachi matar a sus compañeros de clan. Sin embargo, antes de que las niñas pudieran decir algo, el hombre las tomó y huyó a la parte superior de un tejado, poniéndolas en el suelo y mirando a la criatura que estaba frente a los traidores ya acobardados.

El único Uchiha leal le habló a su hermana -Imouto-chan... nuestro clan no es lo que parece, es un clan de traidores que querían hacer cosas horribles a las dos y querían usar... eso como un arma y parece que van a tener su merecido- dijo, sin querer decir el nombre de Naruto, no era necesario que ellas tuvieran miedo de él… sin embargo... él era el que tenía miedo

Hinata tomó la palabra -... Esa criatura... sus ojos me son familiares pero no puedo recordar de donde- dijo con tristeza mientras miraba a los orbes rojos. Satsuki también reconoció los ojos, pero tampoco sabía a quién pertenecían. Itachi permaneció en silencio mientras él y las niñas vieron lo que pasó.

-¡hahahahHAHAHAHAHA VAMOS, UCHIHAS, BAILEN COMO LOS MONOS QUE SON!- gritó con locura el monstruo mientras literalmente se comía la cabeza de una persona.

Allí, ante el terror del ejército Uchiha, había un monstruo que nunca habían visto. Sin embargo, Fugaku simplemente sonrió con arrogancia, poniendo su mano hacia adelante como para detener a una bestia a su disposición con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro mientras su mangekiou sharingan giraba.

-Yo te ordeno, demonio- comenzó, su voz perversa estaba cargada de un tono de superioridad mientras sus seguidores se calmaban pensando que su gran líder lo tenía todo bajo control porque el hombre estaba utilizando todo su poder para atrapar a la bestia en una ilusión

-Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, y tu poder debe pertenecer a nosotros, la élite de la élite, para destruir a los que se oponen y tomar lo que nos pertenece por derecho a-

-AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!- -gritó uno de los Uchiha junto Fugaku cuando el vampiro corrió hacia él y le arrancó el corazón antes de comérselo.

Itachi hizo lo más inteligente y cubrió los ojos de las niñas, no sentía ningún tipo de emoción por ver a un traidor morir ante él, aunque él era su familia, pero lo que sentía ahora era el verdadero miedo al ver cómo la criatura que una vez fue el niño rubio de ojos rojos se convirtió en este... ¡este monstruo!

Fugaku estaba aterrorizada, había hecho contacto con los ojos, había utilizado la ilusión más poderosa de su arsenal, había usado todo su chakra para controlar la bestia delante de él y supo que había dado en el blanco... ¿por qué no estaba bajo su control como debería ser? La respuesta era muy simple, un monstruo es diferente a los demonios y los seres humanos, y no tiene chacra como ellos... y nada de chakra es igual a que la forma de Fugaku para controlar el Jinchuriki no funcionaría.

El hijo de puta hizo lo único que podía pensar: correr como un cobarde -¡Fuera de mi camino!- gritó, corriendo con miedo mientras empujaba a un lado sus parientes, tirándolos al monstruo que los mataba sin compasión con su gran sonrisa afilada en la boca, una vez había terminado con su primer Uchiha pronto empezó a devorar a varios de ellos de maneras brutales, después de todo, se había estado muriendo de hambre desde su nacimiento… y por suerte había a muchos para matar y alimentarse. Los otros Uchiha también gritaron con horror e intentaron correr, pero al solo robar jutsus y no hacer ningún esfuerzo para conseguir poder, Naruto de forma fácil y rápida.

-HAHAHA VAMOS UCHIHAS, DENME UN RETO, ¿O LES GUSTA QUE LOS ASESINE? Si es eso, solo quédense quietos y me será más fácil- su mirada demente los sumergió más en el temor.

-¡Mátenlo con fuego!- uno de los Uchiha gritó sin esperanzas, ya que sabía que no podía escapar de la bestia.

Pronto todos ellos, salvo el líder que sigue corriendo como cobarde, hicieron sellos de manos para luego lanzar una gigantesca bola de fuego cada uno, quemando su piel y carne con golpes directos. Los Uchiha vitorearon al pensar que habían matado al "demonio". Uno de ellos tuvo la osadía de caminar hasta el monstruo todavía quema y patear una piedra hacia el fuego.

-¡Te lo mereces, demonio. Somos el clan Uchiha, somos invencibles, somos el-¡AAAAAAGGGHHH!-

Los otros miembros del clan vieron con horror cuando el monstruo salió del fuego sin un solo rasguño y le atravesó el cuello al tarado que se acercó demasiado. Luego sacudió violentamente el cuerpo del Uchiha que se retorcía y agonizaba, mientras que en ocasiones lo golpeaba violentamente contra el suelo.

- Vaya que lástima, no son un reto- murmuro con el ceño fruncido – los mataré a todos de una vez- sin desperdiciar un minuto saltó hacia un grupo de Uchihas a los cuales desgarró con sus manos desnudas salpicando de sangre, huesos e intestinos toda la calle. El autor de la masacre seguía caminando, ignorando estar manchado de sangre. De los cadáveres de sus víctimas había sacado un para de kunai que arrojó con mucha precisión dando en los cráneos de dos tontos en shock matándolos al instante. La mente del joven seguía organizando las memorias de su padre, hasta que se topó con que su padre, dejó en el reino de las sombras su castillo, sus posesiones materiales y lo más importante, sus armas.

Sonrió con satisfacción enferma luego de sacar las pistolas del reino de las sombras e inmediatamente las estrenó causando las muertes de todos los cercanos a su rango de disparo. Dos tontos se acercaron por delante y recibieron balas en sus cabezas, otros cinco que no se movieron por el shock recibieron disparos por diferentes partes del cuerpo, finalmente un imbécil que se puso en frente diciendo algo sobre matar al demonio que asesinó a sus camaradas o algo así, el recibió una bala en el estomago salpicando sangre alrededor junto con sus intestinos y lo peor de todo era que seguía vivo, bueno eso hasta que Vlad puso su arma en la cabeza del Uchiha y le voló los sesos.

Entonces, sólo quedaba uno, el Fugaku aterrorizada que estaba tratando de abrir las puertas del barrio en vano.

-No se abrirá- se dio vuelta para ver al monstruo que había acabado con todo su clan que mordía el cuello de un Uchiha que no dejaba de sangrar y pedir que terminaran con su miseria.

-¡M-MALDITO MONSTRUO!- gritó el líder del clan mas gay del mundo sintiendo mucho miedo al ver los rojos ojos del jinchuriki llenos de locura y sed de sangre junto con sus afilados dientes haciéndolo ver como un autentico demonio.

-Me dicen eso muy seguido per ¿qué hay de ti? ¿un hombre? ¿un perro? ¿o un monstruo?- Fugaku no entendía a que se refería pero antes de poder hablar fue interrumpido –No importa, tu no eres mas que comida para perro –sus ojos se abrieron cuando el brazo izquierdo del monstruo vestido de negro se transformó en una sombra parecida a un perro con muchos ojos rojos y dientes afilados el cual se lo comió vivo, poco a poco y Naruto se deleitaba con los gritos de terror y dolor de su enemigo. Luego se dio vuelta y caminó hasta llegar al lugar en donde todo empezó y observó a Itachi Uchiha sacar su ninjato y tratando de proteger a las niñas, tuvo que reírse de esto, si vio que podía matar a tantos sin romper a sudar ¿Cómo esperaba enfrentársele?

– No te preocupes, no voy a matarte a ti o a los niñas –Itachi suspiró de alivio – Dime ¿Te gustaría que reviva a tu madre? – preguntó con cautela y los ojos de los hermanos Uchiha se abrieron como platos – Responde ¿Sí o no? – Itachi pensaba en los pros y contras de todo, por un lado el amaba a su madre y haría lo que sea por ella pero por otro lado no sabía si confiar en él que acababa de matar a las personas que él iba a matar y todo lo hizo con eso sonrisa de loco en el rostro.

– Por favor revive a mi kaa-san –la respuesta vino de Satsuki Uchiha, la hermana menor de Itachi –Por favor, revive a mi kaa-san, su cuerpo está en un ataúd en el cementerio del clan –Tan pronto dio eso Vlad se empezó a desvanecer hasta que ya no estaba presente, el ahora estaba en el cementerio del clan Uchiha.

(En el cementerio)

El vampiro rubio caminaba por el cementerio observando las distintas lápidas, había un montón de ellas y tuvo que revisar los nombres hasta encontrar la que decía "Mikoto Uchiha amada madre y esposa" resopló con fastidio, la parte de "amada esposa" era nada mas que una mentira, si lo hubiera sido, su esposo no la hubiera matado. Con cuidado destapó el ataúd una vez que lo sacó de donde estaba enterrado, al abrirlo pudo ver a una mujer entre sus 20 años la cual todavía no empezaba a descomponerse al haber pasado no mucho desde su muerte.

Con cuidado le mordió el cuello succionando su sangre, una de las ventajas de haber nacido monstruo y haberse convertido en uno era que a diferencia de sus padres podía convertir a sus víctimas en vampiros, fueran o no vírgenes. Cuando se aseguró de haber succionado toda la sangre el cuerpo pálido se empezó a retorcer hasta que abrió los ojos que eran de un color negro como la noche y si el vampiro era honesto la mujer era muy bella.

– ¿Dónde estoy y quién eres tú? – le preguntó la sorprendida mujer que acababa de ser revivida.

– Yo soy el sujeto que te acaba de revivir y estamos en el cementerio del clan Uchiha – respondió despreocupadamente a la mujer que vio bien que estaba en un ataúd en el cementerio del clan – vámonos –antes de que la mujer pudiera protestar el hombre la abrazó causando un rubor en el rostro de la mujer, Naruto se fundió con el ataúd junto con la mujer y aparecieron junto a la niña Hyuga y los dos hermanos Uchihas los cuales veían a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos junto a los de la mujer de pelo azabache.

– Satsuki-chan, Itachi-kun – la mujer era abrazada por sus hijos.

– Mujer –Mikoto vio a quien lo llamó, era el hombre que la había revivido –Presta atención porque solo lo voy a decir una vez –la mujer prestó toda su atención –Es recomendable no salir durante el día, si lo haces te sentirás más débil, debes beber sangre humana para vivir –En este punto la mujer y sus hijos tenían un ceño fruncido en el rostro –No es necesario que sea de personas vivas, puedes tomarla del banco de sangre –los tres se tranquilizaron –Cuídate de los objetos de plata y los que están bendecidos y finalmente esto es en realidad un aviso. Tu ahora eres inmortal al paso del tiempo lo que significa que ya no envejecerás, te verás con la edad que tienes ahora por siempre y deberás dormir en el ataúd en el que te encontré ¿Has entendido todo, mujer? –preguntó el hijo de Alucard a la nueva draculina y a ella le tomó unos momentos digerir toda la información, pero finalmente aceptó todo.

–Sí, amo –Respondió con devoción la mujer de pelo azabache y el monstruo asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien, nos veremos pronto – él se desvaneció en una nube de murciélagos sin que ninguno supiera a dónde se fue solo sabían que se lo agradecían mucho, luego de unos momentos Itachi decidió llevar a la tímida heredera Hyuga a su casa.

(En un lugar desconocido)

Vlad Drácula VI (Nota: técnicamente el nombre de Alucard es Vlad III de Drácula) estaba en las ruinas del hogar de un clan que había sido extinguido cuando la mitad de sus miembros murieron en la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi y la otra mitad en el ataque del Kyuubi. El lugar era perfecto para construir su castillo lejos de los ojos humanos. De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y el suelo se hizo tan negro como la noche y poco a poco un impresionante castillo se empezó a levantar hasta que minutos más tarde el enorme castillo de estilo europeo estaba completamente levantado, finalmente fue cubierto por una ilusión que la hacía invisible para los humanos.

Lentamente entró a su nuevo hogar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo un buen sueño en la cama de tamaño descomunal en cual yacía.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dos:

Muy bien unas aclaraciones primero: el nombre de nuestro rubio vampiro será Naruto pero cuando él lo desee se llamará a si mismo Vlad lo pondré como tal. La academia termina a los 16 años, así las mujeres de la edad de Naruto son mas desarrolladas y puedo escoger a alguna como miembro del harem. Luego de la pelea contra Sasuke Naruto es desterrado y termina en la academia youkai, así que esta historia también será crossover con Rosario to Vampire.

Han pasado cinco años desde la masacre Uchiha y desde entonces Vlad o como todos en la aldea lo llamaban Naruto había entrenado sus poderes y por supuesto una vez bien entrenados su poderes procedió a enseñarle a su draculina, él le había ofrecido beber su sangre pero ella se había negado a beberla, cuando le preguntó el porqué ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Durante estos años él había empezado a tener muchos pasatiempos para ocupar su tiempo como trabajar un pequeño tiempo con los yakuza, tocar música, dibujar, y el que mas dinero le daba, escribir libros, entre ellos el mas famoso de todos ellos, la novela 'Drácula' a la que había reescrito claro poniendo su nombre en lugar del de Bram Stocker. El libro fue el más vendido de ese año superando con creces a la serie Icha Icha.

Algo muy curioso era que desgraciadamente él no podía usar chakra para hacer ninjutsu complicados, al menos no todavía, lo atribuyó a ser el hijo de dos no-muertos. Luego de eso había "convenció" (léase obligado) a un herrero para que le regalara dos cargadores idénticos a los anteriores solo que estos eran de metal conductor de chakra y así podía disparar balas de chakra puro. También empezó a usar los hilos de plata del mayordomo Walter C. Dornes, si bien amaba las pistolas los hilos de plata eran mejores para combate a corta distancia y asesinato silencioso.

Ahora estaba entrenando los hilos ya que si bien eran simples armas se necesitaba una gran destreza en los dedos para poder controlarlos a voluntad y una gran velocidad. De pronto oyó un ruido procedente de los arbustos y al acercarse la vio, era una maltratada y al borde de la muerte Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Normalmente si fuera cualquier humano él la dejaría morir aquí pero ella siempre había sido amable con él e incluso una vez intentó adoptarlo, pero su solicitud fue denegada por el yondaime y desde entonces jamás la había vuelto a ver pero le alegraba ligeramente qué estuviera viva.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze no tenía un buen día, primero a la mañana su amado ramen que desayunaba solo de vez en cuando se había acabado, luego se le avisó de una misión en conjunto con algunos chunin para ir a rescatar a un espía en kusagakure cuya identidad estaba comprometida, la misión era simple: traer al espía a la aldea y dar el informe al hokage. En esta parte gruñó, odiaba a su esposo, luego del nacimiento de su hija la relación se enfrió y el bastardo mostró sus verdaderos colores, ella lo despreciaba con toda su alma y para no verlo de más volvió a ser una kunoichi pero debían guardar las apariencias frente a la aldea y más importante frente a su hija.

Viajó con el equipo de chunin hasta la ubicación en donde fueron citados, donde fueron emboscados por un grupo de 4 ANBU de kusa, al parecer el espía era un doble agente y ahora estaban atrapados. La batalla empezó rápidamente, los chunin pelearon bien pero estos eran ANBU y estaban a un nivel superior, solo quedó un chunin y ella del equipo de 5, y por otro lado los ANBU perdieron solo un miembro, el chunin junto a ella le dijo que corra, no lo entendió al principio pero luego vio los sellos explosivos bajo su chaleco, ella salió corriendo mientras tras de sí escuchaba una gran explosión.

Corrió camino a su aldea pero no llegó suficientemente cerca cuando dos ANBU empezaron a seguirla, ella escapaba lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. Por desgracia uno de sus perseguidores le landó un kunai cuando observaron que se acercaban a Konoha dando en uno de sus pulmones. Al saber que se moriría por el desangrado se volvieron a su aldea dejándola morir. Con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas se acercó lo que más pudo a la aldea pero sus fuerzas se acabaron luego de llegar tras unos arbustos.

– No voy a poder llevarte al hospital a tiempo, lo siento pero morirás –habló sin la más mínima preocupación en su voz y al saber esto ella empezó a derramar lágrimas pensando que nunca jamás vería a su hija –puedo salvarte, pero debes pagar con tu humanidad, dime, ¿deseas seguir viva, aún si debes convertirte en un monstruo? –ella lo pensó por unos momentos y finalmente aceptó. Con cuidado se acercó a su cuello y hundió sus colmillos en este y empezó a succionar su sangre y posteriormente la levó a su castillo y se preparó para el siguiente día que sin duda sería emocionante.

(Al día siguiente)

Kushina se levantó sobresaltada en una cama que no era la suya, examinó la habitación y se dio cuenta que era una muy elegante, tal vez de un daimyo o de alguien importante, con cuidado se levantó y por primera vez observo su ropa, llevaba puesto un pijama azul que ella jamás usó y se preguntó mentalmente de donde salió.

Salió por la puerta y dio varias vueltas por muchas habitaciones hasta que llegó al comedor en el cual un hombre rubio de ojos rojos en un traje de estilo victoriano negro (el traje de Alucard solo que negro en vez de rojo y sin los lentes) junto con un sombrero del mismo color bebiendo una copa de vino con una afilada sonrisa en el rostro.

– Oh, veo que ya despertaste –le dijo indiferentemente dando un sorbo a la copa.

– ¿En dónde estoy? –le preguntó la pelirroja

– Estás en mi castillo en konoha –su respuesta la hizo dudar.

– Yo he vivido en Konoha por muchos años y jamás había visto este castillo –A su sorpresa el sonrió nuevamente.

– Eso es porque este castillo está protegido por una ilusión anti humanos, así solo los monstruos y demonios pueden ver el castillo –ella abrió sus ojos como platos en estado de shock pero a Vlad no le importó esto –te encontré medio muerta en las cercanías del castillo donde entrenaba, me pareció un desperdicio que murieras y decidí salvarte, a costa de tu humanidad –si era posible los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron mucho mas. De inmediato las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, la misión, sus compañeros muertos, el kunai en su pulmón, una persona ofreciéndole salvarla a costa de su humanidad lo que no entendió del todo pero ella aceptó pensando que jamás vería a su hija ni sus amigos otra vez, simplemente no podía.

– ¿Q-qué soy ahora? –preguntó con duda.

– Ahora eres mi draculina, y tú eres un vampiro. Los vampiros somos monstruos que no envejecen, cuando somos transformados nos quedamos así hasta que nos aburramos de vivir o seamos asesinados, la única manera de matarte sería si te atraviesan el corazón o eres decapitada. Nos alimentamos de sangre, debes beber sangre periódicamente o te debilitarás y en estado débil puedes matar a los seres humanos cerca de ti por lo que debes asegurarte de alimentarte cada vez que tengas hambre. Los objetos de plata y/o bendecidos pueden dañarte muy eficazmente por lo que debes mantenerte alejada de ellos. Tú eres mi sirvienta, al menos hasta que te considere lista para valerte por tu cuenta y te convierta en una verdadera reina no muerta. Puedes dar a luz solo si otro vampiro te embaraza, que un humano lo intente no funcionará. Creo que eso es todo –terminó la introducción el hijo de Alucard al cual le divertía la cara que puso la pelirroja Uzumaki.

– Estoy muy ocupado como para enseñarte los poderes de nuestra raza pero mi otra sirvienta te puede ayudar, yo te llevaré con ella. Vamos sígueme –él le indicó el camino hacia la salida y ambos abandonaron el castillo, al salir la mujer pudo ver cuán grande era el castillo de su "amo". De repente el vampiro rubio fue envuelto en sombras haciendo que su draculina se asustara, cuando las sombras se alejaron su amo tenía una nueva apariencia. Ahora estaba vestido con una camisa de fuerza de cuero negro que parecía estar rota en las mangas haciendo que se pudiera mover, encima de esta portaba una gabardina roja, su pelo era un poco largo llegando a su cuello y encima de este había un sombrero de color rojo. Entonces lo reconoció, era el jinchuriki no Kyuubi –en marcha –el hijo de Alucard empezó a alejarse y dándose cuenta de esto la Uzumaki se le acercó para mantenerse al día con su amo.

Mientras caminaban recibieron miradas de odio y susurros como "ahí va el mocoso demonio" o "¿Qué hace Kushina-sama con ese demonio?" tanto de los civiles y shinobis, cosa que molesto a la mujer pero al hombre parecía no importarle y solo siguió su camino con su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire. Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha.

– ¿Amo qué hacemos en el barrio Uchiha? –pregunto confundida la Uzumaki al sonriente monstruo.

– Aquí es donde vive mi sirvienta, ella es una Uchiha –respondió con esa filosa sonrisa suya mientras avanzaban por el solitario barrio. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa del líder del clan, ahora Kushina ya tenía el presentimiento de saber quién era la sirvienta del rubio con ojos rojos. Después de tocar la puerta, una mujer de pelo negro con los ojos rojos, sonriendo a la persona en la puerta antes de saltarle encima.

– ¡AMO! ¿Qué hace por aquí? Creí que se quedaría en su castillo hasta terminar de aprender a usar los hilos de plata –preguntó sonriente.

– Verás Mikoto-chan, estoy un poco ocupado como para entrenar a mi nueva draculina y me preguntaba si tú podrías hacerlo – le preguntó amablemente a la mujer que tenía un ligero dejo de celos pero lo supo controlar, no quería notarse celosa frente a su amo.

– Por supuesto, amo, pero ¿Quién es su nueva draculina? – pregunto curiosa la matriarca Uchiha, y en respuesta su amo le dio una sonrisa muy grande mostrando todos sus dientes afilados.

– Te presento a tu nueva alumna, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze –dijo señalando a la mujer junto a él que recién era notada. Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron como platos al notar a su mejor amiga junto a su amo la cual parecía muy nerviosa.

–H-hola M-Miko-chan –Mikoto seguía en shock, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que su amo la convierta en draculina? Sacudió la cabeza despejando las preguntas e hipótesis que se formaban en su cabeza.

– Hola Kushi-chan, yo te entrenaré ya que nuestro amo está muy ocupado, ahora estoy haciendo el almuerzo para mis hijos así que ven mañana a la noche para empezar tus lecciones –le dijo con una amable sonrisa a la mujer pelirroja que le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Arigato Mikoto-chan, mis saludos a Satsuki-chan y a Itachi. Bueno Kushina, eso es todo por hoy, aconsejo que vuelvas con tu familia, y a ti Mikoto-chan te aconsejo que apagues la cocina antes de que la comida se queme –de inmediato la mujer Uchiha corrió a la cocina para evitar que la comida se quemara mientras a Kushina le caía una gotita de sudor por la cabeza y Naruto/ Vlad se reía a carcajada limpia de las payasadas de su sirvienta. Kushina se retiró a su casa ya que deseaba ver a su hija y Mikoto se puso a cocinar otra vez ya que quemó la comida por estar distraída hablando con su amiga y su amo y este último se fue ya que tenía hambre.

En las calles de la aldea Naruto caminaba con su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire irritando a muchos aldeanos y shinobis por igual que no soportaban que un "monstruo" caminara en frente de ellos que se consideraban una raza superior. El monstruo siguió su camino hasta que escuchó la hermosa melodía de una guitarra eléctrica, la canción era Monochrome no kiss de Sid, siguió la música hasta llegar a una esquina y ver a una mujer joven posiblemente de su edad, su cabello era castaño, vestía una remera azul con unos pantalones negros, tocaba por dinero y parecía que no había recolectado mucho. Se acercó lentamente y la vio a los ojos, eran marrones como el chocolate y muy dulces, de su bolsillo sacó una gran cantidad de dinero, era suficiente para comprar una casa y comida, pero a él no le importaba por que el dinero era inútil para él.

– ¡Muchas gracias, señor! –exclamó la mujer al notar la considerable suma de dinero que este hombre le dio.

– No fue nada, un talento como el suyo merece una buena recompensa, señorita –la mujer se sonrojo ante la alabanza, y rápidamente recordó algo.

– ¿Disculpe, usted es un ninja? –preguntó con curiosidad.

– Todavía voy a la academia, espero que la tortura conocida como escuela se termine pronto (yo también lo espero) –la chica se rió del odio del rubio por la escuela.

– Acompáñame – la mujer se fue por un callejón rápidamente seguida por el vampiro hasta llegar a una maltratada casa que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos –espérame aquí, enseguida regreso –la mujer entró a la casa y salió unos minutos más tarde con un estuche de guitarra rojo muy fino –Esto era de mi padre, el murió junto con mi madre en el ataque del kiuby, esta guitarra permite al usuario poner en un guenjutsu a quien escucha su melodía, también cambia el comportamiento de quien lo escuche según el tipo de canción. Por ejemplo, si tocas heavy metal quien te escuche se sentirá más enojado y si tocas blues los que te escuches se calmarán –le entregó la guitarra enfundada al monstruo confundido –yo no deseo ser un ninja, amo vagar por ahí tocando mi música y quisiera darle esto a alguien que lo aprecie –le dio una sonrisa al monstruo la cual él devolvió.

– Arigatou gozaimazu –el monstruo puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y segundos después la retiró. –si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, di mi nombre tres veces en tu cabeza. Por cierto mi nombre es Vlad –

– Hai Vlad-kun, y mi nombre es Reiko, espero verte algún día – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo ligeramente sonrosada.

-Ten seguro que nos volveremos a ver Reiko-chan. Ja ne –y con esas palabras el vampiro hijo de Seras Victoria y Alucard Nosferatu se alejó del lugar con dirección al banco de sangre para obtener su almuerzo.

(Una semana más tarde)

Naruto estaba muy aburrido dentro de la academia, el profesor estaba hablando sobre como Hashirama Senju fundó la aldea junto a Uchiha Madara o algo así, nada que le importara. Desde que se encontró con Reiko, empezó a aprender a tocar mejor para dominar por completo la guitarra que Reiko le obsequió. (Les dejo la imagen por qué no se describirla). Hasta el momento aprendió muchas canciones de muchos artistas como Slipknot, Linkin Park, Maná, Rata blanca, Andres Calamaro, Intoxicados, Attaque 77 y La Renga (los últimos cinco son rock nacional de mi país).

__

El timbre por fin sonó y todos salieron al recreo, Naruto usó este tiempo para tocar su nueva guitarra. Metió su mano bajo su gabardina y sacó su guitarra y empezó a tocar la canción "Dead Memories" de Slipknot.

_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.  
Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate.  
I can't go back again.  
I can't go back again…  
_

Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga estaban solas en el recre, no les gustaba juntarse con los otros herederos por diferentes razones. Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara era unos perezosos que se pasaban el día mirando las nubes, Inuzuka Kiba era un fanfarrón arrogante que las llamaba "peras" y por tal motivo siempre era apaleado por las tres. Ino Yamanaka junto con su amiga/rival Sakura Haruno se acercaban a intentar hablar con el hermano gemelo de Satsuki, Sasuke, este ultimo aprovechaba el recreo para entrenar para vencer a su "rival" Naruto. Los únicos enterados del verdadero poder del rubio eran los sobrevivientes Uchiha, Hinata y recientemente, Kushina Uzumaki. De pronto fueron atraídas por una melodía.

___But you asked me to love you and I did.  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit.  
And when I got away, I only got so far.  
The Other Me Is Dead.  
I hear his voice inside my head… _

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver, para sorpresa de las tres, a Naruto tocar una guitarra muy extraña pero hermosa. Satsuki y Hinata se sonrojaron al ver al vampiro, no lo admitirian pero ambas estaban enamoradas profundamente del rubio. Desde que las salvó en el barrio Uchiha hace ya cinco años__

We were never alive,  
and we won't be born again.  
_But I'll never survive  
with Dead Memories in my heart._

_Dead Memories in my heart_

_Dead Memories in my heart_

Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze estaba confundida, aquí estaba el chico mas antisocial después de Shino tocando una guitarra morada muy hermosa con un gran talento, no podía entender el idioma pero la canción era muy hermosa y a sus amigas parecía gustarles el muchacho si el sonrojo era un indicio claro.

_You told me to love you and I did.  
__Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.  
So when I got away, I only kept my scars.  
The Other Me Is Gone.  
Now I don't know where I belong…_

_Las tres muchachas se acercaron al vampiro que estaba tan ocupado con su canción que no las notó.  
__  
__We were never alive,  
and we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive  
with Dead Memories in my heart._

Dead Memories in my heart

_Dead Memories in my heart_

_Dead Memories in my heart_

_Dead Visions in your Name.  
__Dead Fingers in my Veins.  
Dead Memories in my Heart…_

_Dead Visions in your Name.  
Dead Fingers in my Veins.  
Dead Memories in my Heart…_

_Dead Visions in your Name.  
Dead Fingers in my Veins.  
Dead Memories in my Heart…_

_Dead Visions in your Name.  
Dead Fingers in my Veins.  
Dead Memories in my Heart…_

El sádico vampiro terminó su canción y se sorprendió al oír unos aplausos, se giró y vio a Hinata, Satsuki y la hija de su nueva draculina.

– ¿qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó el hijo de Alucard.

– Bueno… estábamos aburridas y no sabíamos qué hacer cuando escuchamos tu canción y la seguimos hasta ti, tocas muy bien pero ¿en qué idioma está esa canción? –la pelirroja niña estaba un poco nerviosa al hablar. De repente el sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

–es un idioma que no se habla aquí, es todo lo que diré, por cierto ¿cómo han estado Satsuki-chan, Hinata-chan? –las chicas estaban un poco sonrojadas, bueno Hinata mas sonrojada que Satsuki.

– B_bien N_Naruto-sama –respondió la tímida heredera Hyuga.

– Oh, me alegro y tu Satsuki-chan ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Por fin aprendió que no podría vencerme y se rindió? –preguntó un poco burlista, él más que nadie sabía la determinación de Sasuke por vencerlo, algo que había decidido hacer cuando se enteró de la fuerza del monstruo.

– no Naruto-sama, el no se rinde en intentar vencerlo, creo que está obsesionado con vencerlo – respondió con una suave sonrisa la chica Uchiha (eso rimó). Narumi estaba confundida, sus dos amigas llamaban al antisocial, y según los rumores, loco, 'Naruto-sama'. Se preguntó mentalmente por qué era eso pero no parecía el momento de preguntar así que se quedó callada. Unos momentos más tarde el timbre sonó señal de que debían volver a clase.

La siguiente clase era de taijutsu y hoy era la prueba que consistía en un duelo al aza entre dos estudiantes. Naruto se acercó a un árbol cercano y decidió esperar hasta que los herederos de los clanes ninja pelearan, por el momento solo los patéticos civiles peleaban y en verdad que daban lástima. Pronto fue el turno de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. La pelea fue patética, las niñas fan no peleaban para nada bien y la pelea terminó en empate, patético, luego fue el turno de Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, el perezoso chico con cola en forma de piña se rindió diciendo que era muy problemático.

Luego fue turno de Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze contra Kiba Inuzuka. El chico perro arrogante estaba convencido de que su "perra" no podría vencerlo. La batalla fue corta, Narumi le dio una poderosa patada en los testículos a Kiba y ahí terminó la pelea, muchos hombres, los sensei e incluso él dieron un pequeño signo de compasión. Ningún hombre estaba de acuerdo con los golpes bajos.

Seguidamente fue turno de Satsuki Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. Esta pelea si fue interesante. La peli azul usó el estilo de pelea de su familia el Juken y la morena usó el estilo interceptor de su clan. La batalla era muy pareja pero la chica de ojos perlados selló los tenketsu de su oponente ganando la batalla.

Finalmente fue su turno contra Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos combatientes sonrieron, esto era lo que esperaba el chico Uchiha, una pelea en contra de su rival. Por otro lado Naruto no podía pasar una oportunidad de pelear con un humano verdadero, no simples perros como la mayoría del pueblo. Ambos empezaron la pelea rápidamente, las chicas animaban a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo abucheaban a Naruto. Ambos se acercaron a Iruka que era el árbitro, Iruka sonreía para sus adentros, esperaba que el Uchiha matara al monstruo que asesinó a sus padres.

–Hajime –gritó el chunin y luego se alejó para dejar pelear a sus alumnos. Sasuke fue directo e intentó dar una patada al rostro del monstruo pero su pierna fue atrapada por las manos de Naruto el cual con un simple movimiento tiró al Uchiha al piso.

- vamos Sasuke ¿no puedes vencer al monstruo? HAHAHAHA –al final de la frase soltó una carcajada de loco y el Uchiha se levantó intentando golpear con su puño al rubio, y lo logró, pero el problema era que luego él recibió un golpe en la barbilla muy fuerte –Sasuke, solo porque soy generoso te dejaré usar un arma, vamos intenta vencerme –agradeciendo mentalmente la generosidad del vampiro el moreno Uchiha sacó un kunai de su bolsillo, en la audiencia la única preocupada era Narumi, Chouji, Shikamaru y en menor medida Shino, los de más o no les importaba o alentaban al Uchiha. Regresando a la pelea podemos observar a un Sasuke corriendo a toda velocidad contra el monstruo con la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca lo apuñaló en el corazón haciendo que muchos aclamaran al humano.

– ¿De verdad piensas que solo con apuñalar mi corazón me vas a asesinar Sasuke-kun? –todos vieron con horror como el chico rubio sacaba el kunai de su pecho haciendo un sonoro "crack", pero para la sorpresa de la mayoría Sasuke solo sonrió.

– no es por eso que puse una etiqueta explosiva en ese kunai –los ojos del vampiro se abrieron como platos cuando el kunai explotó, ahora todos estaban seguros que estaba muerto, Narumi miró a sus amigas esperando ver horror en sus rostros pero se sorprendió cuando ambas seguían observando la escena con cara de piedra. De pronto una tenue risa se pudo escuchar alrededor poniendo a todos los pelos de punta, la risa se hizo más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba y todos pudieron ver con horror como en el lugar de explosión yacía un intacto Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

– Mi turno Sasuke –a una velocidad asombrosa el hijo de Alucard se lanzó frente a su oponente conectando varios puños en su pecho y rostro dejando varios moretones en todo el cuerpo. Cuando el monstruo se sintió satisfecho se detuvo –yo gané, sensei –se dirigió a su maestro que estaba en shock desde lo del kunai en el pecho, pero se recuperó rápidamente declarando con los dientes apretados ganador a Naruto.

Luego de eso el timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, o en caso de Naruto castillo. Al llegar a su castillo se puso a entrenar sus hilos de plata con su típica sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy había sido un día interesante.

(En un lugar desconocido)

Un portal de sombras se abrió y de este salió una mujer rubia con unos pechos de buen tamaño y hermosas curvas, tenía un uniforme militar femenino, ojos rojos y un brazo hecho de sombras. Era Seras Victoria Drácula, esposa del rey de los vampiros y madre de nuestro protagonista.

– Pronto te veré otra vez, mi hijo –susurró al viento mientras se dirigía a un pueblo para encontrar la forma de llegar a konoha.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS


End file.
